ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion (Carmilla Black)
Carmilla Black was raised in an American small town by adoptive parents who were, unknown to Black, AIM agents. While attending her prom, Black's powers manifested, killing her boyfriend and turning her hair green. She fled the small town, afraid of repercussions, and lived on the streets for several years. Eventually, she learned that her adoptive parents had been brutally murdered, and returned to the small town where she had been raised. There, she was attacked by agents of AIM, but rescued by agents of SHIELD, one of whom, explained what had happened to her parents, and revealed the identity of her true mother- Monica Rappaccini. She was sent to Madripoor, indicated by a birth certificate to be her original birthplace. There, she went to an orphanage that refused to release her records, and rescued several orphans. While rescuing the girls, she was hit with what would have been a lethal dose of poison. She survived this, but was knocked out and placed in a building which was then set on fire. She escaped the building, despite sustaining supposedly lethal injuries - this time through smoke inhalation. Soon after escaping, she was accosted by two separate S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were after her mother, and hoped that Monica might have contacted her daughter. When she was contacted by Monica, Black lost contact with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and awoke in an AIM facility, where the AIM agents told her that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had been responsible for her parents' deaths. They attempted to sway her to their side, and Black agreed to carry out a mission for them, despite remaining loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D.. She was unable to prevent herself from causing the deaths of several hundred people, though she herself was protected from the mustard gas fumes she was forced to use. She was located by her friend, Troy, and rescued by Khanata after firefight between S.H.I.E.L.D. and AIM. Agreeing to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. to take down AIM, Black became S.H.I.E.L.D. a personal superhero, taking the name Scorpion. Powers and Abilities Hydra genetically modified Carmilla’s body while she was still in an embryonic state. As a result, she is completely immune to all known toxic effects of biological, chemical, and nuclear weapons. Full Immunity: Carmilla's entire body functions to make her immune to many toxins. Her lymphatic system produces chemicals to counteract toxins. Her eyes spontaneously generate nictating membranes, allowing her to see in a cloud of tear gas. Her trachea is lined with highly absorptive cilia, which filter and neutralize harmful particles such as smoke. Together, this combination is so effective that she could survive completely unharmed in an irradiated zone of nuclear fallout. She has atropine to defend against nerve gas, and amyl to overcome blood agents like cyanide. Her sweat glands excrete dimercaprol and chloramine to counteract blistering agents such as mustard gas. Her cell nuclei float in a solution of iodized salt to deflect gamma rays and other radiation. * Toxic Absorption: Unforeseen by Hydra, Carmilla developed an X-gene independent of her genetic modifications. A mutated axillary lymph node situated in her left armpit naturally absorbs all harmful toxins in her system. * Stinger: All absorb are converted into her own biological weapon in the form of her left arm to generate a powerful toxin that can stun or at its peak, even kill an adult human. * Idealized Physique: A side-effect of her powers, Carmilla is in peak physical condition as her body's unique chemistry keeps her in top physical shape regardless of what she ingests. She has an increased endurance and can exert herself far longer than most because her body absorbs and converts lactic acid build ups into nutrients that she can use, making fatigue a rare thing for her to encounter. She requires less sleep than the average person, as well. * Power Neutralizer: After Madripoor, she had absorbed samples of S.P.I.N. Tech, allowing her to use her stinger to temporarily disable DNA base powers for 30 minutes. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:A.I.M. Category:Enhanced Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Armor Users Category:Murderous Vixens Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:HYDRA